Querido Hermano
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: [Fic Dedicado a mi hermano, que en paz descanse]Cuando alguien muy especial se va de tu lado es mejor sacarlo todo...


Buenas, gente de FanFiction. Hoy es un día muy triste para mí, ayer a eso de las seis de la tarde, mi hermano, Carlos Dolce, perdió la vida luego de forcejear con un ladrón mientras el acompañante de éste le mató por la espalda a traición…

Este fic es una dedicatoria para él, con mis propios sentimientos contados a través de Kari para su hermano Tai…

Sin más que decir espero que entiendan que el fic de Febrero 2013 de "amigo invisible" estará retrasado debido a esto…espero sepan comprender y disculpar…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y demás, este fic es para liberarme de un peso de encima, un dolor en mi pecho.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo leer.

_**Querido hermano:**_

"_Hoy es un día muy triste, te has ido de nuestros brazos. Has partido a un lugar del que muchos hablan, mucho han ido y no han vuelto y otros estuvieron cerca._

_¿Sabes? Todos saben que algún día les toca, somos simples seres humanos de carne y hueso al fin y al cabo pero cuando te toca te toma por sorpresa. Comienzas a pensar y la primer pregunta que se te forma en la cabeza es…_

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué has sido tú y no otros? ¿Por qué justo actuaste así? ¿Por qué ellos te hicieron eso? ¿Por qué no te dedicaste a otra cosa? ¿Por qué tuviste que estar ahí?_

_Vienen las suposiciones, las chipas de esperanza ciega que creen que quizá sólo sea una confusión y que lo que estamos viviendo es sólo un sueño, no, una pesadilla._

_Pero no, sabemos que la vida no es así, la vida es una contradicción, un vaivén continúo al que sólo debes soportar día a día y esperar a que la ruleta rusa no entres como participante._

_Porque la maldad es traicionera y astuta, en cambio la bondad no. La bondad no desconfía y no lastima…_

_Ahora culpamos a la vida, a la injusticia, y a ti por hacernos pasar este momento de dolor. Cuando en realidad la única culpable es la sociedad donde ahora vivimos…_

_Mamá llora desconsoladamente, gritando: ¡Era mi hijo!, papá la sostiene abrazándola aunque el también llore…diciéndole "Cálmate, él ahora estará mejor"._

_Pero, ¿quién me asegura eso?_

_Sora llora en silencio, diciendo "Estúpido, Tai, ¿por qué tú…?", Matt golpea y grita, mientras llora. Joe está nervioso, quizás pensando que quizás él pudo salvarte, Mimi llora igual que mamá e Izzy la acaricia la cabeza, buscando palabras para reconfortarla y no mentirle, aunque él también está destrozado. T.K. me abraza en silencio, no dice nada, él es el más callado, sintiéndose impotente y sintiendo que a veces que por más esperanzas que se tenga hay veces que eso no sirve…_

_Pero sólo una sola cosa puede hacer que aún me mantenga en pie: _

_Que tú hayas dado tu vida luchando por la justicia, por haber puesto el nombre del Valor primero. Para mí ya no eres mi simple hermano, ahora eres mi héroe._

_Y ahora te escribo esta carta, para contarte todo lo que siento mientras miro tu foto y recuerdo las veces que me has hecho enfadar, las veces que deseé que fueras adoptado, las veces que me has hecho llorar como a toda hermanita…_

_Y entonces mis lágrimas salen, me siento apagada, recuerdo tus cuidados, tus cariños, tus risas, tus chistes para animarme y tus abrazos. Todo es mezclado…_

_No puedo sonreír ahora, porque extrañaré todo eso y más aún, te extraño y te extrañaré a ti…_

_Porque por ahora no puedo pensar en sonreír y decirme a mí misma que fui feliz por conocerte y más, por tenerte de hermano…_

_PD: Hermano, estarás siempre en mi corazón y en mi mente. Esperamos todos que sea donde seas estés en un lugar mejor y que tu ida ayude a mejorar el mundo aunque sea por un momento…_

_Porque tu muerte no será en vano, te lo aseguro…trataré de que la luz que habita en mi corazón esté encendida siempre con tu dulce recuerdo…quisiera volver a abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero aunque sea una vez más…_

_Te quiere, tu hermana…"_

Y listo, no puedo decir más de lo que ya escrito. Espero sepan disculpar. Y Gracias a todos por leer.

¡Mucha suerte a todos! Y recuerden, abracen y besen a su familia, estén con ella en todo momento…


End file.
